A Tae Kwon Do Promise
by xxDemon-Angelxx
Summary: After a lost bet, Julia is forced to join the new martial arts class with her best friend, Xiaoyu. But soon, things don't go quite as planned as Julia finds herself on a roller coaster of emotions. Will she ever sort her mind out?
1. A Tae Kwon Do Promise

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters that are featured in my story. They all belong to Namco which is a shame..._

**A/N: Well guys, this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you will enjoy it. Because of that, please be kind to me when it comes to reviews. I'm young and innocent... Well not literally very young. I'm actually 17 but you know what I mean. Young in fanfic terms...**

* * *

"But Julia, it's new! We have to check it out!" Xiaoyu's whiny voice complained. "It would almost be rude if we didn't!"

It was Tuesday morning and Julia Chang was currently being persuaded (or forced in her eyes) to go to the new Tae Kwon Do center which was due to be opened for business that Saturday. Before this, Julia never knew how persistent her supposed best friend actually was.

"No Xiaoyu, for the last time! The only way I'll go to that stupid class is if you beat me".

Xiaoyu was puzzled. "Beat you at what?"

Julia smirked evilly. "At sparring, of course!"

* * *

Julia lay on the wooden floor, spluttering and panting. Xiaoyu stood over her, her cheeky face wide with a smile.

"Now will you agree to go with me? I've won fair and square".

Julia eased herself into a sitting position and rolled her eyes at the young, Chinese girl. "Alright, alright, you win. But I'm only going to this stupid class _once_ I hope you know".

Julia was feeling grumpy. How on earth did she manage to lose? She had used a variety of different combos that were sure to get _anyone _to their knees. So how on earth did she lose to Xiaoyu of all people. Granted, her best friend _was_ strong but Julia has always seen herself as more damaging than the petite Chinese female. But, Xiaoyu had been right, she _had _won fair and square and now Julia had to go to a Tae Kwon Do class. Why did Xiaoyu want to attend anyways? She was perfectly good at her own martial art, Hakke Sho, as she had shown today. Why did she want to do another one? But then, Julia could never really understand her best friend's mind at the best of times. But she was sure there must be something that had her wanting to go to that dreaded place so much…

* * *

Julia sat down at her computer desk and turned her ancient PC on. It stalled for a while before finally spluttering into life. Julia clicked onto the internet icon and when her homepage came up, she typed in three words. _Tae Kwon Do._

The search engine roared into life and soon she found herself faced with millions of different finds. She double-clicked on the first link, which mentioned something about the rules of Tae Kwon Do. Julia scanned through them quickly, scoffing aloud at each one she saw. So far, she had read that you had to bow everytime you entered a room, you couldn't laugh, talk or wear jewelry while in the room, everything had to be pristine and you had to stand to attention at all times while the "Black Belt Master" was in the room. Please, give her a break. Did Xiaoyu seriously expect her to willingly be ruled under an iron fist? Hell no. She was going to call Xiaoyu right this minute and tell her that the meeting was cancelled. There was no way she would willingly go to this class. And Xiaoyu couldn't force her…

*****

"Please Julia, for me!" Xiaoyu's babyish voice drifted over the phone line. "I don't want to go all on my lonesome!"

Julia rolled her eyes in dismay. "Xiaoyu, there are some things that I need to tell you" she began. "Firstly, stop putting on that baby voice, it isn't going to soften me up. Secondly, you can't force me to go to this stupid class. I've read about it and found that it is way, way too strict for my liking. I don't like things to be too formal. And thirdly, why don't you take Christie or something? I'm sure she'll be willing to go, she's normally always up for things like this".

Julia heard Xiaoyu sigh loudly. "Okay, I know I can't force you to come against your wishes but you promised me. And you are always having a go at me for breaking promises. You can't be a hypocrite and do the same!" Xiaoyu carried on, barely stopping for breath in an attempt to get what she needed to say out. "And lastly, I've already asked Christie and she told me that she can't make it 'coz she has a date with Steve that evening. And anyways, Julia, you _are_ my best friend. We're supposed to do everything together!"

Nice one. Now Xiaoyu was trying to guilt trip her into going. Seriously, that girl never stopped trying. It seemed like she always had to have her way somehow.

"Pleeease!" Xiaoyu tried again, resorting back to the baby voice in obvious desperation. "We'll be beginners so it won't be that formal. And I guarantee you, we'll have fun. Just try once, if you don't like it, we won't have to come back. I promise".

"Oh for gods sake, fine I'll come. But just once, I hope you know".

"Yay!"

* * *

Why did she have to be so weak? First she was telling herself that she wouldn't set foot in that place and now? Now she was in the local sports shop, browsing the _Tae Kwon Do _section for anything that would enable her to blend in on Saturday. She highly doubted that her usual Native American fighting attire would allow her to appear inconspicuous.

"Excuse me please" a woman's voice asked from her right. Julia looked up to find that she was blocking the woman's way.

"Oh sorry!" she mumbled, moving backwards a few steps so the woman had space to walk through. She carried on reversing and suddenly felt her heel land on something slightly hard. But not hard enough to be the tiled flooring that had been placed throughout the whole store.

"Ouch!" Julia jumped in surprise at the sound of the male voice. She turned to see a young man with fiery red hair and a determined expression rubbing the toe of his shoe gently. The toe of the foot that Julia had abused with her heeled sandals. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool" the man told her with a cheeky smile. "Jus' crippled for life, but I guess I'll survive". Julia giggled at his little joke and went back to picking suitable headgear for her upcoming class. She wasn't sure if she would need it, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to come prepared. The last thing she wanted was to be embarrassed again, no doubt by some moany, old man about her lack of equipment. She was completely unaware that she was being watched until the man spoke again.

"So I see you're interested in Tae Kwon Do right?" he asked her, scanning through the array of colored belts as he spoke.

Julia gave a shrug. "Well, I wouldn't say I was _interested _in it exactly. I'm just buying a few things". The man nodded understandingly. Julia didn't have time to say anything more as the shop suddenly became packed with people, all scrabbling past her to get to various items. A few barged her out the way as they passed. "God, people can be so rude!" she muttered to herself as a determined mother stormed past, holding onto her sticky, little boy tightly.

She suddenly felt someone from behind her hit her back quite forcefully. Beginning to lose her temper, Julia used both her elbows to attack whoever was pushing behind her.

"Oof, shit!" Julia warily turned around to see who she had hit. The auburn-haired man was crumpled over slightly, clutching his stomach with one hand. Julia's eyes widened with shock.

"D-Did I hit you?" she asked him.

"Yes you did" he replied in a slightly strained voice. Color flooded to Julia's cheeks again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, again! I didn't mean to hit you, I just tho…I just thought that…" she stopped when no more words would come out. The man eased himself upright again and gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, I forgive you" he told her. "But I certainly feel sorry for whoever has to fight you!"

* * *

_This is my first ever chapter finished. And I must say I am rather proud of it. And I hope you will be too. It turned out better than I expected. Please R&R for me. I would love to know what fellow story makers think!_


	2. The Class

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters because they all belong to Namco._

* * *

Julia had just finished putting her long hair up into a ponytail when her apartment buzzer rang. That was sure to be Xiaoyu, come to pick her up for their class. Julia wasn't exactly excited about going but she wasn't going to say anything to Xiaoyu. One beating was more than enough.

Julia let Xiaoyu into the apartment building and brought her new sports bag into the hallway ready for them to leave. Soon, her apartment door was being hit in Xiaoyu's secret knock. Julia opened it to find the Chinese girl standing there, looking extremely excited. She was already wearing her petite Tae Kwon Do outfit and she had insisted that Julia do the same.

"Ready to leave now?" Xiaoyu asked her. "Because it would be bad manners to arrive late on the first day. I mean, although you live close, you still never know what might happen on the roads right? So just in case we should al-'' Julia held up a hand to interrupt her.

"Alright, we'll leave now" she sighed. "But trust me, we'll be really early!"

* * *

Like she had warned, they _had _arrived really early. So early even, that the place wasn't even open yet. They walked around outside the entrance, occasionally peering in through the front door window for any sign of movement. Xiaoyu was getting impatient, stamping her small feet every so often and sighing. Julia was a bit more calm, but that wasn't to say she wasn't getting bored. She was currently entertaining herself by seeing how much shapes she could make with her hands. Anything was better than watching people walk by on the street.

"Do you think they cancelled?" Xiaoyu piped up worriedly.

"No Xiao, I don't think they did. Hey, isn't that a car pulling up outside?"

Sure enough, a blue Ford was being parked at the kerb and a pretty blonde woman stepped out of it. She was wearing a dress suit and smiled at the sight of the two girls on the pavement.

"Are you here for the Tae Kwon Do class?" she asked them. _A stupid question really. Where else would they be going in full, white martial arts uniform? The local bar?_

"Yup, if it'll open" Julia dryly joked, checking her watch for the umpteenth time.

The woman chuckled and made her way to the currently locked glass door. "Well, you're in luck girls" she told them. "I'm the receptionist of this place. I'm afraid the teacher is going to be a little late this evening so he's given me the keys to open up. You can come inside and wait if you'd like".

Julia attempted a smile at the woman's kindness. "Thank you very much" she told her. "We were freezing our butts off out here!"

*****

"Girls, the teacher has just left me a message. He says to tell everyone who is taking part in tonight's class to go the main hall. It's ready to start".

Xiaoyu jumped up excitedly and began to make her way down the corridor that led to the hall. "Come on Julia!" she called over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Julia gave the receptionist one last smile before following after her hyperactive best friend. When they got to the main hall, Julia could see that there were around ten people in there already, presumably getting ready for the upcoming lesson. She could see what she imagined was the teacher's back as he took something off a hook on the wall. From behind, he looked well-built and was tall and muscly. His hair was fiery red and tied back into a small ponytail to keep it off his face. Julia took a wary step into the hall before he turned around.

"Oh god!" she muttered to herself when she saw who was teaching. It was the man that she had stepped on and elbowed when she was in the sport's shop on Tuesday! Although he looked different in his uniform, she could definitely still recognise him. Same red hair, same nice greeny eyes, same cheeky smile. ..

She couldn't go in there. She would be even more mortified if she did so. He was hardly likely to welcome her with open arms. Make fun out of her was more like it.

Xiaoyu finally seemed to realise that Julia was no longer following behind her. "What's wrong Jules? Come on, the class is soon gonna start!"

Great. Trust Xiaoyu's large mouth. Now the whole class, including the teacher, had turned towards the doorway where Julia currently stood. The teacher looked surprised when he saw her.

"Oh hey! You're that girl from the sport's shop on Tuesday right? Nice to see you could make it. Come and join, I'm very interested to see how you'll do".

Julia hurriedly went to join Xiaoyu after giving the teacher a polite smile. Well at least he hadn't humiliated her like she thought he would. Maybe she could finally begin to relax. Maybe the class wouldn't be so bad after all.

"God, he's gorgeous isn't he!" Xiaoyu giggled in Julia's ear as the class began to stand to attention.

"Who?" Julia asked. Like she didn't know who Xiaoyu was actually talking about.

"Well, the teacher of course! I love his body! It's to die for. And his face is nice as well, don't you think?"

Julia blushed slightly. "Well, he's alright. I bet he's bound to be a womanizer or gay or something. Guys that look like him always are".

*******

"Well done everyone, that was a great lesson. You all worked hard and learned quickly. I'm proud of you".

Everyone bowed in unison, before going to grab their bags and other items.

"That was great!" Xiaoyu enthused as she reached for her fluorescent pink socks. "I'm definitely coming back next week. What about you, Jules?"

Julia had to admit, it had been a very good lesson. Much better than she had expected it to be. The teacher had constantly praised them and she was sure he had winked at her a few times. But she wasn't going to let it get to her head. She knew the winks hadn't meant anything other than friendly and anyways, guys like that were to be avoided. They seemed to always treat girls like dirt, using them only for their own personal pleasure. But, Julia was probably going to come back next week. She had been better at Tae Kwon Do than she had thought and it would be a waste to forgot all the moves.

"Hmm, I'll think about it" she answered truthfully.

* * *

Julia, Xiaoyu, Christie Monteiro and Steve Fox currently sat at a bar, slowly sipping their cocktails and laughing at a joke that Steve had told. They had talked about a lot of things that night, but Julia had found herself not paying attention whenever a conversation started. Her mind seemed to be constantly preoccupied with other things.

"... he is so gorgeous. Isn't he gorgeous Julia?" Julia focused as she heard her name.

"Who's gorgeous?" she asked Xiaoyu, confused.

Xiaoyu giggled. "Our Tae Kwon Do teacher of course!" Christie tittered at the Chinese girl's expression.

"Is he really that good-looking, Jules?" she asked with a smirk. "Because we all know how much Xiao likes to exaggerate things".

"He's…nice" Julia struggled to find the right words. "But then again, we've only been to his class once. We can hardly judge him on that".

Christie rolled her green-brown eyes. "Oh please!" she complained. "I didn't ask about this guy's personality. I just asked whether he was hot or not. So tell me Jules, on a scale of one to ten".

Julia grimaced. She hated these type of games. It always seemed to give Xiaoyu the perfect opportunity to tease her. Although she couldn't see how she would be teased this time. It was Xiaoyu that liked the teacher, not her. "I would say he was a 9-and-a-half" Jules told Christie.

Xiaoyu giggled. "Well _I_ would most definitely give him a nine-and-three-quarters!"

Julia imagined their teacher. She had kind of begun to forget what he looked like. But now it was all coming back to her. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. His strong cheekbones, his masculine jaw, his pouting lips when he concentrated… God she needed to pull herself together! Why was she thinking of him like he was some kind of…some kind of _lover_?

"Jules why are you going all red?" Christie asked, a smile beginning to cover her pretty features. "Is it 'coz we're talking about your lusty Tae Kwon Do teacher?"

"N-No of course not!" Julia stuttered unconvincingly.

Xiaoyu squealed with excitement. "Oh my god, Jules! You love him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna make out with him, you wanna-''

Three words. God help her.

* * *

_That is the second chapter over and done with. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I think that so far, it is going great. Remember to R&R for me please! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Just gotta finish it first ;)_


	3. Roommate Wanted!

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters that are featured. Lucky Namco are their owners. But wait, I do own Haikwonda. Unlucky me!_

* * *

"Oh shit!" Julia moaned as she read the letter she was currently holding in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked from inside her fridge.

"My inheritance money. It's finished. I have to pay full rent now! Xiao, how am I going to do that? I haven't got a job or anything!"

Although she was happy-go-lucky in everyday life, when it came to helping her friends, Xiaoyu instantly changed into supportive mode. Now was no different as she came and wrapped her arms around Julia's shaking shoulders. "Now don't worry" she comforted her. "We'll find a way to pay".

"But how?" Julia persisted. "Where am I going to make that money quickly? I can just about manage to pay half the rent. But all of it? That would be basically impossible Xiao!"

Xiaoyu shrugged. "Then only pay half of it" she told her matter-of-factly. Julia looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"What do you mean, only pay half? I'll be kicked out in the next two months at that rate! Are you being serious Xiao?"

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "For a smart girl, Jules, sometimes you can be incredibly dense. What I meant was _you_ pay half and you get someone else to pay the other half. You should get a roommate".

In the past, Julia had never wanted someone to share her apartment with because she liked living alone. She liked the freedom of being able to walk around the place in just her underwear and sing at the top of her lungs along with the radio. She couldn't do that if she was living with someone else. But she had no choice now. It was either that or losing her home and then where would she be?

*****

"Fun-loving, friendly 20 year old, female seeks roommate to split apartment fees with. Preferably someone around the same age who will be willing to pay half every month. _Must _be reliable and amicable also. If this sounds like you, please call and leave a message on this number below. Or, feel free to leave an e-mail at the address below. How does that sound?" Xiaoyu asked, looking up from the e-mail they had constructed together on Julia's computer.

Julia smiled. "It sounds good" she enthused. "Hopefully we'll get some replies soon. Preferably in the next few days".

Xiaoyu smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Don't worry Jules, it'll be okay" she comforted. "Hell, if you get kicked out, you can always come live with me!"

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Julia opened her front door and rushed straight into the living room. Like she had been doing for the past few days, the moment she arrived home, she made a habit of checking her e-mail inbox and her phone for any possible messages. So far, there had been no replies. But today seemed to be different.

"_You have one new message" _the automated phone voice told her. _"First message, sent today at 1:30 pm"._

"Hi" drawled a new voice. "My name is Haikwonda and I am interested in your ad for a housemate. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm female and I'm 19 years old. I recently left my parents house and I am looking for somewhere to stay. The prices you are asking to be paid seem reasonable enough to me and I'm sure I'll be able to pay them *cough* I would appreciate it if you would respond to this message a.s.a.p as I need to find somewhere to live soon. Well, whatever". _End of message._

Julia held the phone in her hand as she thought about what she had just heard. Haikwonda seemed like an alright choice. Using the redial, she put the phone back to her ear. After a number of rings, someone answered.

"Hello?".

Julia cleared her throat. "Hi, is this Haikwonda speaking please?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me" the voice trawled. "And who's this?"

"My name is Julia Chang and I was the one who put the advert in the newspaper looking for a roommate. If you're still interested, would you like to come down to check the place out and allow me to ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, sure, that'd be cool" the uninterested voice replied. "Jus' tell me when you're free 'cos I am free almost all the time".

"Okay. Would tomorrow lunch time be alright for you?" Julia asked. "Around one o' clock? You could bring all the relevant papers and we could maybe sort something out?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing. One o' clock tomorrow? I'll be there. But, like, your address would be helpful".

Julia blushed in embarrassment. How stupid she could be! "Uh, yes, of course!" she quickly told Haikwonda her address and hung up the phone.

Julia moved over to her computer and logged into her e-mail account. There were two new messages in the inbox. One from Xiaoyu and the other from an e-mail she didn't recognise. She clicked on the unknown address and read the message that popped up.

_Hi,_

_I've read your e-mail and I am interested in your offer for a roommate. I am a very reliable person and will always manage to get the rent money to you on time. I am also friendly and love to have fun. I am a 22 year old male (I hope that doesn't put you off as I read in your message that you were female) and I am very well-behaved. Lol. Maybe, if the offer is still going, I would be very grateful if you replied back to me on this e-mail address asap. Maybe we could arrange for me to come and see the place and see what I think…?_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_;D_

Julia giggled a little at the e-mail. This guy seemed really nice and she supposed she wouldn't mind a male staying. She would just have to be careful to always walk around decently clothed. She clicked on the "Reply" button and arranged for him to meet her to check the place out tomorrow at four. Haikwonda would have gone by then and that would give her a chance to assess who she would be more compatible living with. It was always good to have a second option.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Julia looked at the clock. It was 1:30pm. Haikwonda was already half an hour late. This wasn't looking good. If she was late for an important first meeting, who's to say that she wouldn't be late in handing over important rent money?

Julia missed Xiaoyu. It was times like these when she wanted her company. But Xiaoyu had gone away for a few days to the West to see her family. She wouldn't be back until Sunday although she had wished Julia good luck several times.

The intercom ringing brought Julia out of her thoughts. She rushed over to answer it. Then, she hurriedly made sure that everything looked perfect and pristine. She was trying to show off her apartment in the hope that someone would be excited by its cleanliness and decide to go for it.

The doorbell rang and Julia opened it. Standing there was a scruffy looking girl, who looked no more than seventeen. Her hair was black and scruffy and styled like a bird's nest. She was wearing a baggy top with "Hell's Angels" written on the front and dark skinny jeans which both looked like they hadn't been washed since…ever. On her feet were some shabby plimsolls and she clapped her mouth as she chewed gum.

"You must be Haikwonda" Julia forced a smile onto her face so as not to appear rude. The girl raised one eyebrow before answering.

"Yup, that's me. And I take it you're Jane?"

"Um no, it's Julia actually" Julia grimaced. Haikwonda gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, whatever" she shrugged. "So can I come in?"

Julia made space for her to fit through. Haikwonda barged into the house and made her way straight into the living room where she jumped on the sofas before lounging on them. This was not going as good as Julia had hoped at all.

"So, if I lived here, I would get full access of the TV, the phone and the computer. Is that right?" Haikwonda asked, winding her head around to view as much electronics as she could find. "Ain't you got a music system or something like that?" she added, in a tone that was a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Um…well you would get access to these things, yes" Julia stuttured. "Of course, I would need to use them as well. So you wouldn't get completely full access. And yes, I do have a music player. It is in my bedroom at the moment".

Haikwonda acknowledged all this with a nod. "This place isn't too bad y'know" she said, scraping one grubby shoe sole across the floor and leaving a greenish grass stain on the polished wood. Julia winced at the sight.

"So would you like to see where you could be possibly staying?" Julia asked. "And by that, I mean the spare bedroom?"

Haikwonda lazily jumped of the sofa. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out another piece of gum, which she immediately stuffed into her mouth. "Yeah, go on then".

Julia led the way to the equally immaculate spare bedroom. Haikwonda walked in and eyed the bed before launching herself onto it.

"I like the bed. Not too soft, not too hard. Kinda perfect, really". Her eye caught the shelf full of CD's and she immediately got up to investigate. She sifted through them quickly, making disgusted faces at every name she saw. "Eva's Angels? 50 Love Compilations? What is this crap?" she looked over to where Julia was standing. "No offence, but you have a shit taste in music".

Julia had to stop herself from going losing it. This girl was really getting on her last nerve. "Well actually, those aren't my CD's. My friend regularly comes over to visit. Those are hers" she answered truthfully through gritted teeth.

Haikwonda scoffed. "Well if I come and move here, those are all going".

Julia took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Well, Haikwonda, how about we go back to the living room and discuss things like the cost of the rent. Have you brought your papers?"

"Whoops" said Haikwonda sounding totally uniterested. "I sort of forgot them at home. My bad".

Julia gave a guarded smile in an attempt to calm her increasing temper down. She could think of so many names to call this girl. And none of them were nice.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't move in until I see your papers" she told her. "Because I'll have to clarify everything using them first".

Haikwonda rolled her kohl-rimmed eyes. "Great. So you sent me all the way here and now you're telling me that I can't move in? That's typical, absolutely typical".

Julia tried to keep her temper down but she couldn't. Things had gone too far. "Well I'm SORRY that I'm organised. But one of us has to be! You've come here and you have been insolent, messy and downright rude! You're supposed to be making an impression, trying to get me to understand why you should come and live here. But so far, all you've managed to do is make me realise why I was better off living on my own!"

Haikwonda jumped up and took a couple of steps backwards. She giggled nervously. "Whoah, cool it lady. No need to get so upset. We all make mistakes y'know. No one's perfect".

If that pathetic speech was supposed to be an attempt to calm her down, it hadn't worked. If anything, it had made her even more angry. "LOOK, JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I CAN BARELY LIVE WITH YOU FOR TWENTY MINUTES LET ALONE MONTHS ON END!!" Haikwonda just stood there, eyebrows raised and chomping loudly. "I SAID, GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK! I'M NOT DESPERATE ENOUGH TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH A DIRTY, LAZY GIRL LIKE YOU! GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO RESIDE!!"

The message finally seemed to sink in. Haikwonda just stared at her for a while before finally saying one word. "Bitch".

"Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out!" Julia retaliated after Haikwonda had made her way to the entrance. The only answer she got was the sound of the door slamming shut.

*****

The next time the door knocked at 3:59pm, Julia was feeling slightly more optimistic. For a start, the next visitor had arrived and judging by his e-mail, he was sure to be nicer than Haikwonda had been. And hopefully much more organised. And he was one minute early! That had to be a good sign. Julia answered the intercom and waited for him to get up the stairs. Soon, the front door rapped. Julia hurried to open it. Her mouth dropped when she saw who her next visitor was.

"Julia?" he asked her in surprise. "Hi!"

Julia didn't know what to say. How could she say anything when her Tae Kwon Do teacher was standing on the doorstep? "Um hi, what are you doing here?" _Ask a stupid question. Why else would he be knocking her door at the time she told her next visitor to arrive?_

"Well, you left me a message saying that I should come at 4:00 today" he told her with a frown. "That was you yeah? I didn't get the wrong address?"

"N-No not at all!" Julia tried to enthuse. "I'm sorry I'm being terribly rude. Come on in, let's talk. Have you got your papers by any chance?"

Her teacher dove into the sports bag he was carrying on one shoulder. He brought out a bundle of sheets and held them out to Julia. "Sorry, they got a bit crumpled" he apologised.

They headed into the living room, which Julia had cleaned up again once Haikwonda had left. She took a seat on the sofa and he sat next to her, placing his sports bag carefully on the polished floor.

"So um, would you mind telling me your reasons for wanting to live here?" she asked him, trying desperately to hide the blush that was threatening to show itself on her tanned skin.

"Well, I've been living about an hour and a half away from here for a few years. But the place is a little too far away to get to my Tae Kwon Do lessons, you know what I mean? So I've been looking for somewhere around this area for a few months now. Finally, I found your place. It seemed perfect and it was close enough for me to get to my classes easily".

Julia nodded at his explanation. It seemed reasonable enough. She hurried onto the next question. "So in terms of money, when would you be willing to give me the rent? If you decided to live here, of course!"

"Whenever you asked for it" he told her straight away. "And if you didn't ask, I would give it to you anyway. I'm not the type o' guy to leave a lady hangin', you know what I'm sayin'?"

Julia nodded again. Something about his expression made her know that he was telling the truth. "Well that's good enough for me. How about we look around the house a little?"

They set off around the apartment, stopping in every room so that he could check it out. He seemed impressed so far, so that was a good sign.

"So what do you think of the place?" Julia asked him as they sat drinking juice on the sofa after the tour.

"I like it. I like it a lot" he told her with a grin. "I could definitely see myself living here".

Julia beamed. "That's great then!" she told him. "When do you wanna move in?"

* * *

_The third chapter is done and dusted. I'm not sure, but it feels like I was just rambling on in this chapter. I hope you don't think the same but if you do, R&R me telling me so. I'll listen to what you have to say, I pwomise!!_


	4. Barely There Underwear

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **_No characters are owned. Well I don't own Hwoarang, Julia, Xiaoyu and the rest at least. Maybe if they're not on Tekken, I suppose I'll just have to assume ownership of them. We can't let them be strays after all!_

* * *

"This seems perfect. Did he tell you what colors he liked?" Christie asked Julia. Since Xiaoyu was still away, Christie had become Julia's new partner. At the moment, they were in the shopping mall, checking out curtains to use in the spare room. Since he had come around to check the place out, Julia had signed the papers and the teacher was coming to live with her the next morning.

"Well he did mention something about liking navy blue I think" Julia tried to recall their conversation a few days previously.

Christie rolled her eyes. "Is that all he told you? That he liked blue? We have to make the place perfect for him so he feels welcome!"

"Well, I suppose so" Julia shrugged. Christie gave a loud sigh.

"Sweetie, you have to be more aware. You're having a hot guy come to move in with you and you don't even seem excited! I love Steve a lot but to be honest with you, I'm kinda getting bored of the relationship. He is _so _protective of me! I can barely do anything without him following to "make sure I'm alright". You don't know how lucky you are girl!"

Julia shrugged a little. Everyone seemed to think that just because she had invited the teacher to stay, they were suddenly an item. She hadn't told Xiaoyu about her new roommate yet but she knew that when she did hear, she would think exactly the same thing that Christie did.

They bought the curtains and other essential bits of furniture before Christie dragged Julia into a clothes shop.

"I don't need any more clothes Christie and I think your wardrobe would burst if you put anymore clothes in there. What do you want to buy?"

Christie just winked at her and went deeper into the packed store. "You can wait outside if you like. I won't be too long". And before Julia could reply, Christie had already bounded into the shop, winking at a group of guys who were checking her out. Julia rolled her eyes in dismay but did as she was told. It would be no good arguing with Christie Monteiro.

*****

"So _I_ think that the shopping trip was a _huge _success" Christie smiled at Julia as they were on the bus on their way back to Julia's apartment. "Your teacher is going to be _so_ happy! What's his name again?"

Julia was confused. She could have sworn that Christie had asked her that same question ten times _at least. _"I'm sure I've told you already Christie, his name is Hwoarang".

Christie giggled girlishly. "God, the way you say it sounds like you're completely in love with him!" She tried to put on Julia's voice, emphasising his name everytime she said it. "Oh_ Hwoarang_, I love you so much _Hwoarang, _I want to have your babies _Hwoarang!"_

"Shut up!" Julia hissed, trying hard not to laugh at her friend's impressions. "You are so not funny!"

Christie raised one perfectly arched, brown eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" she teased. "So how come I see you trying hard not to laugh? You can't fool me Jules, I know your faces too well!"

They arrived back to Julia's house and began to unpack the day's shopping. "I'll go and clean the bathroom and the living room". Julia told Christie.

"Cool. I'll sort out the bedroom. I know how hopeless you are at putting up curtains".

Julia giggled. She couldn't exactly deny that.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Julia wrapped a towel around herself as she got out the shower. She looked up at the wall clock. 11:23am. Hwoarang had told her that he would arrive at about twelve. She had to get ready and give the place a once over before then. Christie had wanted to come over to say hello to him but Julia had suggested that she wait a little while. Christie had said she understood, knowing that Julia would want to be with her boyfriend alone before she invited her friends over to see him. Then, she had given her a cheeky wink and told her to "be careful and use protection". Grr.

Julia had just finished putting on her shoes when the phone rang. At first she hoped it would be Hwoarang telling her that he would be late but no such luck. She found herself instead talking to a hyperactive girl, who went by the name of Xiaoyu.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" the Chinese girl squealed down the phone.

"What is it Xiao?" Julia asked, genuinely worried. Was someone hurting her? The simple answer, no.

"I can't _believe _that our Tae Kwon Do teacher is going to be your new roommate! Why didn't you tell me! That is sooo cool! I can't wait to arrive! I'll come straight down to your house tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to see him in his underwear? Mmm, that would be sooo yummy!"

"Hang on, Xiao. Who told you that Hwoarang was coming to live here?" she asked her.

Xiaoyu squealed again. "Wow, Christie was right! You _do_ sound all melty when you say his name! Ah, Julia, you're in love! That's so sweet!!"

"Xiaoyu, I do _not _go melty when I say his name. And we do _not _go out. I have only met him around three times and each of those times, we have just been friendly with each other! I don't know where you guys got the idea that me and him were dating, but we aren't! He probably has multiple girlfriends at the moment. And I am _not_ going to be added to that list. So you and Christie have _got_ to get that idea out your heads!"

Xiao giggled a little bit before answering. "Okay, okay, I suppose I have no choice but to believe you. But can I still come down tomorrow morning? You might not like him, but that's not to say that I don't".

Julia didn't say anything to Xiaoyu's comment. Sure, she didn't mind her friend checking out her new housemate. Well she didn't think she minded. What was she thinking? Of course she didn't mind. Hwoarang wasn't anything special to her so Xiaoyu would be free to do as she wished.

"Of course I don't mind, Xiao" she concluded. "I don't own you. You can do whatever you wish".

*****

"If it's possible, you've made the place even cleaner since the last time I checked it out" Hwoarang told her with a grin. "All this for me, huh?"

Julia blushed. "Well, I had to make an impression. I didn't want you to think that I was living in some sort of pigsty".

Hwoarang chuckled. "Nah, I would'na judged you. However you like to live is however you like to live. None of that is for me to say, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" Julia smiled. "I understand".

Hwoarang had arrived around fifteen minutes ago and he was still impressed with the apartment. "Now, I'm sorry to break the small talk, but I kinda gotta get unpackin'" Hwoarang made a face.

"I'll help. If you want" Julia piped up, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "It'll get done much quicker if there are two pairs of hands instead of one".

Hwoarang gave her his trademark smile. "Thanks sweetheart" he told her. "I appreciate the help".

They made their way to the spare bedroom, each carrying a box of items. Julia looked at the box she was holding. "Cds and DVDs. Bloody hell, you have a lot!"

Hwoarang grinned. "Yeah, I kinda collect them. I have so many favorite movies that I can barely choose a top ten let alone a number one".

Julia laughed. "I understand" she told him. "It's kind of the same with me. There are so many good movies out there".

They set about working mainly in silence, occasionally Julia would comment on something that Hwoarang had and he would tell her how he had gotten it in the first place. Soon, all his items were unpacked and it was time for his clothes to be put away.

"I'll do the underwear if you want" Hwoarang told her with a wink. "Unless, you wanna check out whether I wear briefs or boxers?"

Julia could feel her face burning in embarrassment. "N-no you can deal with that. I'll do your casual clothes and stuff like that".

Hwoarang laughed. "Fair enough, pretty lady, I'll go bring them in". He left the room, quietly snickering to himself.

Julia couldn't help but notice how different he was in everyday life compared to when he was teaching. When he was doing the latter, he was precise and dare she say it, formal. But now? Now she could see what he was really like. And she would be lying if she said she didn't this other side of him.

Hwoarang soon came back, carrying a box and grinning. He placed it on the floor near the dressing table with exaggeration; emphasising every movement. Julia giggled and went to do the rest of the clothes.

Julia was just hanging up a top that she found particularly nice when Hwoarang laughed. And it wasn't his normal laugh either. This one was dodgy, surprised and _dirty._

"Uh, Julia, what are these?" he asked her.

Julia turned around and almost squeaked in surprise. In his hand, Hwo was carrying a skimpy thong-type thing that consisted of a largish front and pratically no behind.

"What is a thong doing in my underwear drawer?" Hwoarang asked again, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Did you buy these for me?"

Julia gasped, a blush coloring her tanned tone. "NO! I d-didn't even know you had t-those! I-I've never seen them before!"

Hwoarang raised one auburn eyebrow. "Well I found 'em in there. Gosh Jules, ya spoil me, ya really do. Do you want me to try them on now?"

Julia couldn't take any more embarrassment. As quick as a flash, she had gotten to her feet and rushed out Hwoarang's room and into her own, shutting and locking the door firmly behind her. After a long while, there was a tapping on the door, followed by Hwoarang's apologetic voice.

"Julia, please let me in, I didn't mean to embarrass you". Julia didn't reply. "Jules, you're not crying in there are you? I hate to see ladies cry, especially if it's 'cause of me, y'know?. Please lemme in Julia!" More knocking ensued before he finally went quiet. "Well, if you're not going to answer, I guess I'll go to my room".

Julia got up and opened the door. The sight she saw shocked her so much, she just stared. There was Hwoarang, with a sheepish look on his face. But it wasn't his face Julia was focusing on. He was wearing the thong that had caused her all this embarrassment and was looking great in it as well. The Tae Kwon Do really seemed to be helping his body because it was muscled and extremely fit. Julia also noticed the large bulge in Hwo's barely-there underwear. It seemed like his ego wasn't the only thing that was large...

"What are you wearing?" Julia managed to choke out, the after shock finally leaving her and making way for hiccuping laughs.

Hwoarang just smiled. "I knew I could find a way to make you laugh" he told her with a wink.

Julia couldn't answer, since she was bent over, giggling for China.

* * *

_To be honest guys, I totally hate this chapter. My words of advice is to never start a chapter without finishing it. When you do managed to get back to it, it's totally terrible. You end up forgetting all the real important things and find yourself with a depressing chapter. Or maybe that's just me..._


	5. A Lil' Too Much To Drink

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that belong to Namco because basically... they belong to Namco.**

**It's been a week since Hwoarang moved in with Julia...**

The front door to Julia's house knocked. Julia got up off the sofa, which she had been sharing with Hwoarang. "I'll get it" she told him with a smile. She made her way to the front door and opened it, knowing that it would probably be Xiaoyu, since she had called her earlier to tell Julia that she would be coming around a little later, since she was tired and wanted to catch up on her beauty sleep first. In actual fact, it was Xiaoyu _and _Christie at the door, both of them looking terribly sheepish and holding up gifts for her. Julia took them with a frown. "What are these for? Is it my birthday or something?"

Xiaoyu giggled. "No, silly! We've given you these because we are good friends and well... that's what good friend's do!" Christie just nodded. But Julia wasn't convinced.

"Fair enough, although I don't believe you guys. But thank you anyway. Come straight through, Hwoarang is in the living room". Xiaoyu and Julia squealed in unison before rushing to the living room. Julia rolled her eyes. No wonder they were both giving her gifts. They were on a mission to soften her up.

By the time she got to the living room, she found that Christie had stolen her previous seat and was now perched on the end of the sofa, using her elbows to squish her boobs together as she smiled flirtatiously in Hwoarang's direction. Xiaoyu was opposite them, laughing hysterically at something Hwoarang had just said. Julia took a wooden chair from the table and sat down. Hwoarang looked over to her with an expression that Julia didn't recognise on his face.

"Are you sure you wanna sit there, Jules? It's kinda hard on the chair. You can take my space if you want, I don't mind".

Julia could feel herself blushing at his generosity_. Why am I blushing? He's just a guy, he isn't anything special. And I DON'T like him as anything other than a friend and a roommate. Just good fun to be around. So why is it that whenever he talks to me or asks me anything, I can't look him in the eyes for fear that I'll flush? _"No thanks, Hwoarang. I'm cool sitting here". She glimpsed Xiaoyu looking at Christie and both of them burst into laughter.

"What's so funny girls?" Hwo asked them with a smile, running his hands through his spiky, auburn hair. "Come on, I wanna know the joke!"

Xiaoyu just blinked lovingly at him. Christie on the other hand, decided to speak for them both. "Well, we were laughing about something that happened the other day" she told him. Xiaoyu just snickered.

"What? What happened?" Julia asked her, lounging back on the hard chair.

"Well... you gotta promise me you won't get mad" Christie said, flicking her chocolate-brown hair out of her face.

"Fine, I promise" Julia agreed.

"Okay" Christie began. "Well you know when we went shopping for things for Hwoarang's room last week?" Julia nodded. "And you know when I went to the clothes shop and you stayed outside with the shopping?" Another soundless nod. "Well... it wasn't just those jeans that I bought. I also bought some underwear. Male underwear. Well, a male thong to be precise". Julia could barely hear the end of Christie's speech since Xiaoyu was laughing so hard.

"That was you!" Julia gasped in surprise. "You were the one who put that skimpy thong in Hwoarang's drawer? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Hwoarang looked shocked but his expression soon changed into a cheeky smile. "Oh shit, Christie, that was good. Thanks for the undies. Ya should'a seen Julia's face when I came into her bedroom wearing them. She couldn't stop laughing!"

Xiaoyu had managed to recover enough to hear Hwo speak. Her eyes widened at his proclamation. "You actually wore them! Oh my god! Could you maybe wear them again, like now? I wanna see why Julia found you so funny. I wanna laugh as well!"

Hwo winked at the Chinese girl's enthusiasm. "We'll see" he told her with a smile. "But first, is anyone up for a vodka?"

* * *

Julia grabbed Xiaoyu from her seat and begun dancing wildly to the loud techno music which was blaring through Hwoarang's gigantic speakers. Christie and Hwoarang meanwhile, were playing cards for money on the floor. The sudden squeal from Christie indicated that she had won the money yet again.

Hwoarang looked up from the game towards Julia, who was currently swishing her chocolate brown hair around and laughing as the sunglasses she had decided to wear flew into the air and landed with a crack on the table. Xiaoyu looked slightly frightened and stopped dancing with her best friend, prefering instead to sit back down and watch her, with a worried expression on her face. "Do you think she's alright?" she asked Christie.

The Brazilian girl took a sip from her glass of brandi before looking up at the source of Xiaoyu's worry. She spent a few seconds observing her friend, before answering her question. "She's fine".

Xiaoyu shrugged and slurped the rest of her apple juice from the bottom of the glass. The techno beat soon stopped and a slower one begun. Julia made an unsatisfied noise with her mouth before coming back to sit down. "Song's too slow" she told Xiaoyu in a slurred tone.

Christie suddenly giggled uncontrolablly at something Hwo had said. Julia looked up at the sound of laughing and just stared at Christie with a blank expression. Christie's laughing soon subsided.

"Listen Julia, I think you should go to bed. You've had way too much to drink. I'll tuck you in if you want" she told her with a faint smile.

Julia muttered something incoherent and the next thing she knew, she was being picked up by Hwoarang and carried across out the room. She could faintly hear the wolf whistles of Christie and Xiaoyu but her mind was focused on something completely different. Hwoarang. As they walked, she could clearly see his sexy arm muscles in his tight, black T-shirt. She could also feel his steady heartbeat synchronized with her own. She could hear his slightly heavy breathing and feel his warm breath on her cheek. And most importantly, she could feel his large, manly hands holding her tight. Holding her close to him.

They reached what she assumed was her bedroom and felt Hwoarang place her gently on the bed. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She couldn't hear anything besides their breathing. And she wasn't thinking straight due to the alcohol she had been drinking. But that was still no excuse for her actions. As she felt Hwoarang's arms leave her body, she whimpered.

"Don't leave".

Even in the dark, she could see Hwoarang start at her words. He wasn't the only one. She was startled at her _own _words. Why would she say something like that? It had to be the drink. It was making her say things she didn't really mean. But Julia didn't feel that drunk and in her heart of hearts she knew that even if she had been sober, she would still be thinking the same thing. That is, that she didn't want Hwoarang's presence to leave her, that she didn't want his arms to stop holding her.

"What?" Hwoarang's unsteady reply broke the heavy silence of the room.

Julia didn't answer. Instead, she pulled him onto the bed with her and locked his lips with hers. She met stillness for a second before Hwo got into action. Soon she found his lips responding as they shared a romantic, drunken kiss. Julia couldn't understand why her emotions were not under her control. But next thing she knew, she was kissing Hwo harder and opening her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. She sent her hands to explore the Korean's gorgeous body and found herself pulling his shirt over his head. Hwoarang let her, but broke their kiss for a moment.

"Julia, whatcha doin'?" he asked her, his voice cracking with confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Julia giggled back. "I'm taking off your shirt so I can feel your lovely chest. I want you to shag me, Hwoarang. I want to feel your cock inside of me".

Hwoarang made a noise which sounded like a snicker crossed with a gasp. "Hey Jules, what's up with you? You're never normally this keen. But then again, you're drunk babes. And as much as I might wanna oblige to your wishes, I think it's better if ya get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow, if you still feel the same about me, which I doubt, then we'll see what happens. But you're gonna have a splittin' headache tomorrow if you don't rest up now. Ya understand Jules?"

Julia gave a strangled gasp. "So basically, you're rejecting me. Is that what you're saying?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "'Course not. I just don't wanna take advantage of a drunk girl, however beautiful she is. Jules, I know you'll regret it tomorrow so it's best not to do it at all".

Julia could understand his point. Although she wouldn't have regretted it, she could see why he would think she would. After all, before tonight, she had never shown any attraction towards him at all. It was easy to see why he would think that she was acting this way because of too much drink when really it was because of too much feelings.

Julia held her breath as Hwo came over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Night Jules" he told her. "And I'll tell Christie and Xiao that you were too tired to say goodbye".

"Thanks" Julia murmered. Hwoarang smiled once more before shutting Julia's bedroom door behind him gently.

* * *

Julia was woken up by the sun glaring through her half open bedroom curtains. The moment her eyes opened, she felt the pounding headache that came with it. Groaning gently, Julia sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Slowly, the events of the previous night flooded back into her brain. She groaned again as she remembered what a fool she had been towards Hwoarang. She had tried to have sex with him for goodness' sake! Julia vowed never to drink again as she knew she couldn't handle it. When she drank, everything became out of control.

Julia got out of bed and into the slippers that hadn't been there the previous night. Hwoarang must have put them next to her bed while she was sleeping. Gods, she hoped she hadn't snored! She also noticed that a bucket had been placed next to the bed, obviously in case she had been sick during the night. And even though her stomach didn't quite feel settled, Julia didn't think she would be sick.

She made her way over to her closed bedroom door and opened it slowly and as quietly as she could. What she got instead was the door creaking loudly, almost loudly enough to wake up Hwoarang; if he was still asleep that was. "Damn, I need to oil these doors" Julia muttered to herself, since thinking it would have made her head hurt more. She crept into the hallway and was immediately overcome with the smell of cooked eggs coming from the kitchen. So Hwoarang was obviously awake then. Although the last thing Julia wanted to do was confront him, she knew she would have to see him sometime, after all, they did _live _together.

"Jules is that you?" Hwoarang asked from his place by the cooker in the kitchen. He turned around and gave Julia a smile which made her heart melt. _Damn._ "How did ya sleep?"

"Alright thanks, I suppose". Julia shrugged. "But, I have an absolutely killing headache".

Hwoarang made a comforting noise before focusing his attention on the pan of eggs again. Julia was relieved. It seemed like Hwoarang didn't want to bring up the unsightly events of yesterday to discuss. Instead, he had decided to act like nothing had happened. Julia felt a rush of warmth for him. He always seemed to want to do whatever would put her through the least amount of stress.

"So what are you cooking?" Julia asked curiously, going onto tip-toes so she could see over the Korean's shoulder. Hwoarang gave her a wink.

"It's called Gaeran tost-u. It's a Korean dish which consists of toast and sweet eggs".

Julia's eyes widened. "Did you just say _sweet_ eggs? Are you serious?"

Hwoarang chuckled at her expression. "Yes I did say sweet eggs. It's kinda like an egg sandwich here but instead, ya add some cabbage and brown sugar. I know it sounds weird but trust me, it tastes good".

"Well, I'm impressed" Julia giggled. "I never knew you knew how to cook!"

Hwoarang shrugged modestly. "I can't cook much. Just a few Korean dishes that my mother taught me before I left home. She said to me that a guy like me couldn't spend the rest of his life buying takeout 'cause he didn't know how to turn on a stove. So she taught me some basic things so I "wouldn't go hungry"". He smiled at the thought.

Julia laughed. "Okay, I understand. So how come you're cooking today? Since you've moved in, I haven't even seen you touch a pot, let alone use the stove. What's the special occasion?"

Hwo shrugged and for the first time since she had met him, he actually looked embarrassed. "Well, there isn't an occasion. I just wanted to treat ya 'cause I thought you had a rough night".

"Oh Hwoarang, that is so sweet of you" Julia gasped. "All this is for me? Really?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I dunno why you're lookin' so excited by it. It's basically only egg on toast. Not like any fancy American shit".

Julia giggled. "Trust you to spoil the moment" she told him.

Hwo smirked. "Well, I wouldn't be Hwoarang if I didn't".

* * *

_I actually quite like this chapter and I think it's interesting so I hope you guys think the same. It shouldn't take me too long to get the write the next chapter, so I hope I don't get stuck on ideas. If you guys have any ideas which you think would go with the flow of the story, just PM them to me. I promise you, I will consider each one!_


End file.
